


I Think I'm in Love with my SIC

by CATmetchu



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Non fandom related Ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATmetchu/pseuds/CATmetchu
Summary: The young goddess of attraction is looking for jobs. Horribly bored because of the lack of clients to couple with their love interests, little Cupid turns to the world wide web... With the help of her mother, Venus, she creates a website to book her services online. Meanwhile on the other side of the world an Eradicon, named 5T-3V3, is crushing on his beloved SIC. He and Starscream were worlds apart, until he stumbles across that website... Finally, Cupid's arrow is now aimed at him...





	1. “This is Cupid.” - Chapter ①

A dislocated arm, a hit in the jaw and other dented platings and armour. Starcream was covered in injuries.  
The mech was on the floor pleading for mercy while his master loomed over him. The broad shoulders of the gladiator casted a threatening shadow over Starscream's quivering frame.  
“Please! Master! Have mercy! The Autobots-”  
“Your excuses have long lost their credibility, Starscream.”  
The warlord's voice low and dangerous. The look in his eyes were of annoyance instead of disappointment. He had long lost hope in his Second ever obeying his orders.  
Megatron charged his fusion cannon at him, earning a panicked yelp from the seeker.  
“NO MASTER! I’ve-!”  
Panicking, Starscream tried finding the correct words to calm his master’s warth.  
The seeker could feel the heat against his cheek, radiating from the core of the weapon. He jerked his face away from the danger. Little whimpers escaped from his dermas. Optics wide open and and moving back and forth between his master and the main entrance.  
Much to his surprise, Megatron let him off easy today and lowered the cannon.  
“Get out of my sight Starscream. You are still missing a report on today’s failure.”  
\--- Steve finally relaxed from his tense posture. It was over.  
Thanks to his mask, his face remained invisible. Seeing the seeker struggling to even push himself up made his expression go from anger and fear to concern. If it were any other mech on this ship but Megatron he would have put a stop to the beating. He would have blasted them to pieces and picked up the love of his dreams, bridal style, like in a cheesy romantic action movie. Ah, what delusional fantasies...  
Why didn’t he interfere with Starscream's punishment, you might be asking? Because it’s simply useless, no matter what he did.  
Drones weren’t stupid, contrary to popular belief. Steve knew his firepower would definitely repell against the warlords armour but not vice versa.  
From his left and right soldiers began to filter out. He couldn’t blame his comrades to be voyagers. They weren’t allowed to leave. Megatron wanted them to see this punishment, as a constant reminder that they’d end up facing the same faith upon betrayal. Keeping the seeker was a sign of total dominance.  
Sick minded bastard…  
“Come on. There is nothing you can do.”, his friend A23 nudged his shoulder while they shuffled out. Steve threw a last glance at Starscream. Last time he tried offering a servo he got a brutal scar on his arm that nearly drew energon.  
But maybe this time…  
Before he could decide he made eye contact with Starscream and he threw him a death glare. Steve decided to follow A23 and the rest, despite his aching spark.

“It’s bad for your spark if you keep this little crush going like this.”, A23 looked up briefly from his iPad like device. He had been busy browsing through YouTube.  
Steve looked over at his roommate laying on the other berth.  
Since the drones didn’t have much physical connection to outside their most common entertainment source came from the human web. YouTune and Netflix was popular amongst the drones.  
“I wonder if Commander Starscream watches movies.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Last cycle you asked me if he liked earthling music. How would I know… Probably no, he hates them too much for it…”, A23 lay on his stomach and put his headphones back on while scrolling through the YouTube comment section.  
Steve preferred ebooks and even took educational online courses. Starscream wouldn’t like an uneducated mech. It was the least Steve could do. The soldiers were barely considered people by the officers, why would they be given the chance to be educated? The drones weren’t built to have an opinion, besides who would listen to what they had to say about this war? Shockwave was merciful enough to make them sentient…  
“Steve! Were you even listening?”  
“Wha, what?”  
“Seriously, your processor works like an Insecticon’s.”  
“Sorry, my bad…”  
A23 clear rolled his optics behind his mask: “I’m heading to A46's dorm.” ,he got up after checking his internal clock. “They’re hosting a movie night. You’re coming, right?”  
“Have fun A. I’m staying.”, Steve waved him off.  
“Your loss...”, he let the door fall into the lock behind him as he left.  
Steve stretched himself across the berth looking up, purple lights crisscrossed across the ceiling and wall, leading to the head of the two berths, powering them with dark energon. It’s meant to warm the berth since it’s so cold up in the sky.  
Though, he couldn’t help but feel cold in his spark. There was someone he wanted to hold tight against his sparkchamber.  
He was afraid to approach Starscream. He feared he’d be sent to Shockwave to be reprogrammed and have his feelings for his beloved commander deleted.  
Suddenly, something hit his processor:  
How do the humans approach their love interest?  
Cybertronian and human are both sentient and sapient creatures. Aside from their physical appearance they are the same inside.  
Steve grabbed his personal datapad and opened a surfing engine. His digits moving swift over the letters:  
How to approach the love interest as a secret admirer?  
Only after he had pressed ‘Enter’ had he realised how stupid this seemed to him. But there were quite a few results which have showed up on screen. Looks like he isn’t the only who needed advice…  
He spent a good hour on his research. At some point he just did it for fun. He himself wasn’t taking this serious anymore as some of the results made him laugh. They were silly and uncreative and some of them would result in a slap to the face. There were good ones but he just couldn’t see them working on his commander.  
Once again he clicked on a website link and it brought him to a blank page with a large textbox placed in the middle. Above it it read:  
This is Cupid what is your emergency?  
\--- Valentine’s day was only a half a month ago and Cupid had already helped all of her clients finding true love.  
The little blonde let herself fall into the warm embrace of her pink colored, queen sized bed. The sheets were decorated with little hot pink hearts. The little godess of affection and attraction sighed, her bored blue eyes wandering around her luxurious bedroom.  
Her life was a fairytale come true for normal little girls… so why was Cupid so grumpy and unsatisfied? The answer was simple: Nobody was filing any requests to her, thus leaving her jobless for far long. What would be the purpose of Cupid if there was no one to give advice to and no one to pair with another?  
Yes, she did enjoy getting pampered and served when off duty but she wasn’t like her mother, Venus, she was still a child and needs to be kept occupied or she’d get horribly bored.  
“Cupid, honey! Are you back?”, Venus's singsong voice sounded from behind the two doors.  
“Yes mother, indeed…” Cupid lifted her head of long blonde hair from the sheets.  
A servant pushed open the door, followed by the goddess of love and a maid. She carried a silver tray with a plate of grapes and golden cup of sizzling soda.  
Venus helped her daughter up and reached for a brush on Cupid’s night table: “You are such a hard working girl. Mother is so very proud of you…”, she began brushing the girl’s sliky hair.  
“I hardly get any requests on Valentine’s day anymore…”, she pouted slightly and complained, grabbing the cup from the tray to take a sip. The sweet cherry flavoured soda was as fine as wine.  
Venus smiled: “Don’t you worry Cupid dearest. Mother has you all covered...”  
Like sensing what the goddess wanted, one of the servants brought out a tablet, with a website already opened on the search engine: This is Cupid. What is your Emergency?  
Cupid pushed a grape past her red petit lips: “What is the tablet for, mother?”  
“With this tablet you won’t have to rely on Valentine’s day anymore. You will receive requests from people all around the world. And the best part is, anyone can ask you at any time of day, month and year… Your requests will arrive in this mail box”, Venus explained.  
Cupid was amazed, this will make things way easier…  
The goddess of love signaled for one of the servants to escort her out. Before she left, she said: “Oh, and don’t forget! Your father has invited a few guests to dine with us tonight. Don’t forget to wear a fresh uniform.” And then she left.  
“My lady, let’s get you changed, shall we?”, the maid held out her hand for Cupid’s empty cup.  
But the blonde didn’t budge. Her eyes lit up at the little red dot that suddengly appeared on the mailbox icon.  
A notification.  
“My lady?”  
Cupid opened the mailbox in anticipation, the message read:  
Good evening.  
(Sent by Decepticon drone  
Serial number: 5T-3V3)  
Right next to the message was the client’s information and name.  
Cupid’s lips curved into a sly and satisfied smirk.


	2. She's a goddess for crying out loud! -Chapter ②

Cupid came seeking for her mother. She found her doing her usual job, standing at the miniature version of earth and looking after the lovely couples that were represented by little ruby red hearts.   
One heart was glowing impressively bright. The couple were discussing about the name of their future daughter. Venus smiled, this kind of devotion was relatively rare at this day and age.   
“Mother, may I have a word with you?”  
Cupid was wearing her uniform, a long, silky, white and loose dress with short and equally loose sleeves. A short vest like clothing hugged her shoulders, with no sleeves, glimmering gold under the light. The vest had a long, thin and tight collar that covered Cupid’s neck like a scarf. It only had one button right under the collar, the rest of the golden vest split into two points like an upsidedown V, covering half her chest. In the middle of her chest was a bright, heart-shaped ruby. Decorative long golden straps strapped around her body like an X, the ruby secured right on the crossing.  
“Oh, Cupid! What is it you need mother’s guidance for?”, Venus walked down the stairs of the heart shaped platform, her long, white and golden dress sliding across the marble floor. The Goddess of love arched her back, resting her hands on her knees to look Cupid in her eyes with a motherly warm smile.  
Cupid puffed her chest out proudly, smirking: “A client had reached out to me! I must be informed of my client’s location, then I will begin my mission.” The little goddess was trying really hard to not look too excited. Even as a child she treated her occupation very seriously, but she was just too over joyed over her new job to remain professional.  
“Leaving already?”  
A majestical figure loomed over the little blonde. Turning around, there stood Mars, the God of war with heavy armor and dangerous and intimidating aura distributing from this God’s very core.  
Who knew such a figure could be such a loving father.  
“Indeed, but she seems surprisingly excited over this particular mission…”  
“Mother!”, Cupid sqeuaked, blushing with slight embarrassment.  
“Its always good to show enthusiasm and dedication to one’s duties.”, Mars smiled. A smile that meant certain death on the battle field but in front of his daughter it meant love and support.  
“What kind of client are they?”  
Cupid cocked her head, tapping one finger over her petit lips: “Let’s just say that they are a very interesting client…”  
Venus turned for the platform: “My, then we’d better hurry! I’m very anticipated to know too… What’s their name?”  
Cupid blinked for a second, brows narrowing and she bit the inside of her lip. What’s their name… The data didn’t specify, it only gave her a serial number…  
“The serial number is 5T-3V3…”  
Venus had a distrusting look on her face but began looking for 5T-3V3 none the less.  
“Are you sure it wasn’t a bot you were talking to?”  
Mars looked like he was in deep thoughts… Something doesn’t bode…  
Cupid took one look at her tablet she carried: “M-hm! Decepticon drone  
Serial number: 5T-3V3.”  
“DECEPTICON?”, Mars was taken back by his daughter’s answer. Venus and Cupid both jumped at Mars's outburst.  
His suspicions were proven flawlessly. Being the God of war he was always up to date with the recent violence and warfare down on earth. The humans have been less active in major conflicts between countries since the second world war. Mars would have lied if he said he didn’t feel less excited in the past years…  
Though, just about a few years ago some unexpected “guests” came to this insignificant planet, stirring quite some trouble…  
The God had taken it upon himself to investigate… that’s when he found the Nemesis, an alien warship from Cybertron. How did he know? During the ancient Greek times Cybertronians have already visited earth before. They’ve even been mistaken as Gods but luckily the newcomers themselves corrected the humans before they started false believes…  
“Cupid! You will immediately abandon this mission and restrict that user from access!”  
Mars was not angered. He just tends to raise his voice when he wanted a message come across as serious as possible. Cupid was startled by the God of war. She was very well acquainted with the tone of her father’s voice but she was confused to why Mars had such a fierce reaction towards her words.  
“But father, why?”  
“No questions asked Cupid!”  
Mars turned to leave, heavy armor rattling with each movement.  
He was not going to get his precious daughter into any of the mess between those Deceptions and Autobots. Cupid might be a goddess but no dutiful father would expose their children to war, whether it’d be between the demons and the angels or humans and the Cybertronians.  
Cupid huffed to show her dissatisfaction while her mother petted her head.  
Venus descended to Cupids eye level and smiled at the blondy: “Dearest, daughter, some things should rather be left un-said. Your father has his reasons but you are not yet in a place to hear about them. Do you understand? Now go change your uniform into something casual and come to the library.”  
Cupid had a childish frown on her face: “No fair…”  
She stomped away with her arms crossed at chest level.  
She was a goddess for crying out loud, an immortal being above all beings on earth or ANYWHERE else! She could take out any mortal with an arrow and a bow or a fist to the stomach! What was so scary about some… what was it again?  
Cupid couldn’t be bothered about who or what her client was. She hated it when father gets overprotective…  
She was going to seek out this mysterious 5T-3V3 and get the job done!  
And that’s exactly what she did. At night, she snug out of bed. She trotted to her desk, little bare feet making clear sounds against the white marble floor. Cupid couldn’t be bothered to turn on the lights. If anything she didn’t want her parents to find out…  
Pulling out the desk drawer, the things inside rattled. She pushed away her hair brush, pocket mirror and hair clippers, revealing the brand new iPad underneath.  
The little blonde's lips stretched out into a childish smirk and she reached for the device before pushing the drawer back with up most care.   
With her iPad clenched under her armpit she climbed back into the bed.  
This was going to be great!  
She was right where she last left off with the last chat reply being an uncertain ‘Good evening'.  
Cupid reached for the keyboard:

Cupid: Welcome! This is cupid! What is your emergency? I offer services regarding coupling my clients with their love interest and guidance to a romantic relationship.

5T-3V3: *Is typing…*

Cupid’s large blue eye’s widened with excitement. She immediately flopped into her stomach to have a better look at the screen.

5T-3V3: *Is typing…*  
5T-3V3: *Is deleting…*  
5T-3V3: *Offline*

“WHAT!?”


	3. Silly thoughts -Chapter③

And here he sat with his datapad, digit holding the backspace button. Whatever he had typed was deleted like it was never there. He shouldn’t have entered anything in the first place.   
If Soundwave were watching him… If that con had a face behind that creepy visor, he would be snickering. Given that the surveillance chief was monitoring Steve’s search history.   
Steve was making a ridiculous fool out of himself.  
Who knew, maybe Soundwave knew every word and thought going through Steve’s processor. Maybe the TIC just found enough amusement in their conversations to leave the soliders be.  
Just leave it. Steve thought to himself.  
He offlined the pad and lines the screen with his chassis, one hand resting on top.   
He still admired the second in command, very much in fact. How did it come to this? He asked himself sometimes.  
Steve still remembers the first time he spoke to the flier:  
Before this incident, he felt the same towards the Seeker like the rest of the soldiers. A lot of drones find him sexy, he was no different than the rest. Even the ship’s medic admitted Starscream's sleek long legs and slim waist to be attractive.  
However, that changed the day he was assigned to assist the seeker in an lab experiment.  
Steve never knew Starscream used to study at the Vos Science Academy but the manner he spoke in while presenting his new foundings showed him a complete new side to his commander. (Sadly, Starcsream had stopped these experiments abruptly one solar cycle... Steve doesn't know why, but he's afraid to ask. He missed being his laboratory assistant.)  
The excitement in his voice proved how fond the seeker was of his studies. The way he worked complied with the reputation Starscream claimed he had at the academy. He was no Shockwave nor did he want to be that mech who lived in his ivory tower but he had worked alongside the scientist for a short period of time.  
If it weren’t for the war Starscream was sure he’d be leading the academy in all its glory. The Eradicon heard the flier say.  
Steve was the only bot present while the seeker operated the machines and formulas. And in that short hour he accompanied the seeker, he felt something in the depths of his spark. Something that warmed his spark and sent his energon rushing to his cheeks.  
Adoration? Admiration? Or maybe…  
That smile he caught a glimpse of when Starscream's experiment succeeded. The seeker looked genuinely content and….  
Happy?  
…Was it a crush?  
Stupid Steve.  
A sudden vibration under Steve’s palm drew him back to reality.  
A message? A23 returned to their shared quarters a while ago from another movie night. It couldn’t be him. But there was no one else who would message him…  
He online the device.

Cupid: Hello? Still there?

Steve bolted up on his berth straight.

Cupid: AHEM! Hello?!

The drone squinted his optics. He detached his mask previously before he went to bed…  
The website replied… Or was it an actual individual behind this?

Cupid: Look if you’re afraid you’re information's gotta get out… It’s NOT. You didn’t even need to sign in or anything! This website is 100% hacker proof! Besides, it’s a dating advice site, nobody wants to know who you’re crushing on…

Oh scrap! Those word choices… They seemed almost too… alive?  
Steve had a feeling that the operator behind this website is surely a human. A bot won’t be able to send sentences worded like these. Though, even if his assumptions were wrong, Steve wasn’t going to risk it.  
Drones were only allowed on the internet with strict limitations. (Perhaps Soundwave hadn’t taken dating sites into consideration…) If anyone caught him communicating with earthlings, Lord Megatron would personally tear him in half.  
In a moment of fear he quickly reached over to close the tab and rushed to clear his history. His engine was roaring loudly. If he were human, he would be bathed in cold sweat though he could feel his fans working rapidly, roaring, to ease the heat. He was impressed A23 hadn’t been woken up yet. That bot always slept tight like a turbofox…  
Time to recharge, definitely, TIME TO GO RECHARGE! ASAP!  
He flopped onto his side and tugged the data pad into the subspace next to the berth like it were cursed. Steve offlined his optics, but failed to fall asleep.   
There it was again, the vibration coming from the closed subspace. Along the vibration came light from the slit of the subspace.  
“Oh Primus, spare my spark…”  
He pulled open the subspace and decided to power down the data pad completely…  
Meanwhile, Cupid was not amused. 

5T-3V3: *Offline*

It read.  
Cupid was furious! If they didn’t need help they should have said so! How much does it take to write a refusal of her services?! Will you lose an arm or leg if you wrote an apology?! No, of course you won’t!  
“Oh, I will show you, 5T-3V3! If you are taking my website as a joke, I will have you fall for your arch enemy! I swear I will!”  
Cupid ranted along while she jumped into her uniform, grabbed her bow and arrows and fit her head into her golden helmet.  
A helmet her father made for her. It has beautiful angel wings on both sides, decorating the otherwise ordinary Galea, and a ruby heart on her forehead.  
Cupid is still a child but her temper can put anyone to shame...  
She is a GODDESS! A goddess should be treated with utmost respect! Oh, may Venus pity the one met with Cupid’s wrath!  
Now, the only issue left was to find out 5T-3V3’s location. That was actually quite a big issue... If only Cupid knew an alternative to looking through Venu's little earth model. If her mother caught her, she’d get grounded and forced to spend all her free time in the library with her mother studying.

Most importantly, NO sweet treats or desserts for who knows how long! Cupid wasn’t sure she could live a day without sugar ! Whether it were one piece of caramel candy or a feast of cake and chocolate fountains, she needs it!   
While her mind was drifting away, she was already sitting on the edge of her bedroom window, wings sprawled, ready to take off. Her blond hair waved lightly in the wind.   
“Maybe I shouldn’t…”

Maybe it wasn't worth getting banned from sweets and cakes...  
Cupid was a good kid. A little self centered… Hey! That isn’t called self centered! It’s merely confidence…  
But she wasn’t a rebel. No, she hated upsetting her parents! But… BUT!  
But, sometimes little kids aren’t rational enough. That’s why they’re children! Maybe just once is ok. Her parents will let it slip just this once!  
“I’m just doing my job! What’s wrong with that? I’m a goddess! What CAN happen?”  
Cupid ranted to the open sky.   
The moon was shining brightly. No moon in the realm of the mortals could shine ever so brightly and beautifully…  
Once upon a night like this one, little Cupid jumped from her balcony, joining the mortals below her on one special mission…

Big mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, this is CATmetchu! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro! NOT ME! 
> 
> Also! 
> 
> There might be some OOC moments but I'll try my best to correct them if anyone doesn't like it.
> 
> (Steve x Starscream)
> 
> A silly and fluffy fic
> 
> Only enjoyable by throwing logic out of the window
> 
> Crack treated lowkey seriously...
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> This fic includes light slash which means Mech x Mech  
> Just for your information, I imagine that some drones kept their code name and others changed it, like Steve.


End file.
